Ain't it funny
by Rosa Cooper
Summary: A Jennifer Lopez songfic with Sly and Carmelita! Another oneshot, fairly odd, perhaps it should be avoided...Song is 'Ain't it funny', obviously.


A/N and **_Disclaimer_**: Hello! Okay, this is my first songfic, so it's probably going to be a bit iffy, and I think Carmelita is WAY outta character, but here we go. This song is 'Ain't it funny' by Jennifer Lopez, which I don't own. No, I'm not a fan, but I heard this song and couldn't help but smile. So here we go, and I also don't own Sly Cooper, Carmelita or any café's in Paris. Now, the songfic!

Carmelita sat at a small window table in a cosy café in Paris, sipping at a coffee as she stared out the window. She was on a precious lunch break, and had escaped her office to the small shop she was now sitting in. She watched the traffic pass outside her window, feeling cut off from the hustle and bustle that passed by her window.

She took another sip of her coffee, feeling quite peaceful considering she had been yelling fit to break windows only hours ago. All because of that blasted raccoon. Was it a hobby of his to mess with her life? Was it a game to him?

She growled at her cup. Damn that Ringtail! She was off hours and he was back on her mind. She glared at her cup, trying to enjoy her break. She took a deep breath and sought out the sound of the radio amongst the various sounds of the café.

Her ears swivelled as she picked up her native language.

_Estoy loca  
Enamorada, de ti..._

A poor accent, but she concentrated on that sound as it gathered music, and more lyrics. She listened to this as she stared out the window.

_It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me,_

Carmelita frowned. Now why was it that Cooper came to mind at that line?

_It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be,_

Hmm, she thought as a small smile crept onto her face for a moment, I guess he is kind of handsome, before she shook her head forcefully, trying to shake the thought out of her head.

_But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change_

He had to be a thief, didn't he? she thought, trying to add some humour but her expression saddening anyway._Just tell me that you understand and feel the same_

But I already know how _he_ feels, she thought sarcastically, thinking of all the times Cooper flirted with her.

_This perfect romance that I've created in my mind_

She blushed slightly, thinking of some of her thoughts about Cooper. Whether he'd be good with kids or not. Living with him.

_I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side_

She had figured out long ago that life without Cooper wouldn't be half as good._But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance_

She sighed. He'd never give up thieving, and- wait, what was she thinking!?

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

Like the anger she felt every time she chased Cooper, and every time he got away, she thought angrily. But an unwatched area of her mind piped up, saying it was fun, exciting even, to challenge her skills against Cooper, and come so close to beating him.

_And you can't move on even though you try_

It seems he made sure of that, she thought, angrily recalling the many rumours that now floated around of her and that thief, so that she could barely spend a minute without thinking of him.

_Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
_  
I am not! she instantly denied, knowing full well it was a blatant lie.

_Oh, I wish this could be real_

It would be nice, she thought absent-mindedly, before again shaking her head forcefully to repel another unwanted thought.

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

Clockwerk and the ten-second incident came to mind immediately. Her cheeks grew hot at Cooper's nerve and how nice it felt.

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_Like having feelings for a criminal, her heart said before she could stop it.

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_  
_In the story of your heart_Fate sure has a twisted sense of humour, she thought half-heartedly. The music paused slightly, and she tried to control her thoughts.

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be_

Her hand clenched around her coffee cup, as taunts from the idiots at the office echoed in her ears. None of them cared about her, just her body. She glared at the liquid in her cup.

_Somehow it wasn't meant for me_

She grinned sarcastically. Maybe she just wasn't meant to fall in love?__

Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain

Her eyes burned slightly, but she held them back. Again.  
_  
And I don't think that I could face it all again_

But just like every other day, she had to, didn't she? She couldn't just up and leave, what would happen to her family? And she couldn't let Cooper think he'd won, she smiled slightly. Another pause, and she let the determination to catch Cooper ebb slightly.__

I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about

True, she didn't know exactly who he was, but the helicopter ride they shared in Paris had opened his personality up slightly, as well as his brave actions for his friends and her.__

A deeper love I've found in you  
And I no longer doubt

She blushed, looking down at her cup, still trying to stop herself from giving in to these thoughts.__

You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made

That she couldn't deny. It was obvious, even to her stubborn thoughts.__

And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid

She blinked. Was it true? Was she a more confident person now that she felt a twinge of feeling? She shook her head. She couldn't let herself fall for this! She listened to the chorus once more, her thoughts once again flooding her senses.__

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny (Oh)  
And you can't move on even though you try (Oh)  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life (Oh)  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right (No)  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart

Her mind swirled, and she didn't notice the casually-dressed raccoon sit across from her. Still looking down at her cup, she began humming the tune quietly to herself. She looked up, turning to look out the window, before jumping as she saw the sneaky raccoon sitting across from her, that damned arrogant grin on his face. She blinked, still drugged with feeling, and the next verse began.__

I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt  
Held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be

He locked his eyes onto hers. She felt very sluggish as she slowly looked beside her for her gun. She may be doped up on feelings for him, but this was a public setting, and she wasn't about to fall for his antics without _trying_ to stop him. She smiled slightly as she saw it had gone missing, and felt in her back pocket for her handcuffs. Gone. She looked up at him, smiling. He blinked, and she was sure this wasn't the reaction he had expected. The chorus repeated again, and Carmelita gave a mental sigh as her break ended (it's a long song, okay).__

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real,  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right,  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart,

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Baby, ain't it funny how  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
Baby, ain't it funny how

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right 

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part

She grinned at him, and he gave a wary smile back. 'Well, I had a nice time,' she said slyly. 'Thanks for picking up the bill.'

Smiling at her new money-saving method, she got up and turned to leave. She heard a chuckle from behind her. As she expected, she felt a weight return to her waist and back pocket as the honourable thief returned her belongings. But something she didn't expect was the soft touch of his lips on her cheek. She tried not to let it affect her, but a blush flamed her cheeks regardless. Without turning, which took a lot more effort than she expected, she said over her shoulder. 'Don't start Cooper, or you'll be in prison faster than you can blink!'

And smiling once more, she walked out of the café and back to her office, not turning to see the crafty raccoon smile back from inside it.

A/N: Weird, eh? Well, that's it I guess, got nothing to say, so I hope you liked it, if not, tell me why it sucks. Really, I need to know, otherwise…Boom!! Sorry, it's a bit late over here Anyway, until next time!


End file.
